Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro
The 'Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro '''has been available in the game since the start of NFS World. The Royal Purple edition was later added to the game on November 18th 2010.Trio of Royal Purple Cars. ''Royal Purple. Retrieved 2010-11-20. When Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) was launched on November 16th, everyone who bought Need For Speed Hot Pursuit (2010) would receive cop vinyls and a 3-day free rental of Audi R8 Hot Pursuit Edition, making it the first cop car in Need For Speed World.Free R8 Rental For Hot Pursuit Gamers. Retrieved 2010-11-16. Although the Hot Pursuit edition is really a 5.2 FSi Quattro, it appears in NFS World as a 4.2 FSi Quattro. The Cop Edition was retired from the game on December 8th 2011 after announcement on December 1st 2011.Retiring Cars - Get'em Before They Are Gone. Retrieved 2011-12-01. The Need For Speed: Shift Edition 'LMS' was later added to the game on December 9th, and then discontinued for purchase, but became available again for SpeedBoost on October 21st. The Boss Car, 'Darius' from NFS Carbon was later added on September 6th 2011 for Cash.The Darius R8 - Now Available with In-Game-Cash. Retrieved 2011-09-06.However, both this and the Royal Purple versions were removed on August 21st, 2012. Performance The prototype of the R8, the infamous Le Mans Quattro, was one of the best cars in NFS Carbon, but in this game, it's the other way around. Although it has good acceleration and a great top speed, it seriously lacks in terms of handling. It is a heavy car, and it understeers. It also has an average NOS output. When it comes to racing, players have complained that the Audi R8 can't even keep up with the BMW M3 GTR. The weight makes it good for pursuits, but still, the Lamborghini Murciélago and BMW M3 GTR are better, because they are both good in racing and pursuits. : Top Speed: 302 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 190 km/h +11 with NOS / Handling Speed: 185 km/h Editions * Shift * Darius * Silver * Frequency * Red * Cop Edition Seacrest County (Retired) * Royal Purple (Unavailable) Car Stats Bodykits R842 - Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front R842 - Tensor B.jpg|Tensor Rear R842 - Incline F.jpg|Incline Front R842 - Incline B.jpg|Incline Rear R842 - Rex F.jpg|Rex Front R842 - Rex B.jpg|Rex Rear R842 - Optima F.jpg|Optima Front R842 - Optima B.jpg|Optima Rear R842 - Excel F.jpg|Excel Front R842 - Excel B.jpg|Excel Rear R842 - Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front R842 - Supremo B.jpg|Supremo Rear R842 - Glint F.jpg|Glint Front R842 - Glint B.jpg|Glint Rear R842 - Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front R842 - Cascade B.jpg|Cascade Rear R842 - Exodus F.jpg|Exodus Front R842 - Exodus B.jpg|Exodus Rear R842 - Kineto F.jpg|Kineto Front R842 - Kineto B.jpg|Kineto Rear R842 - Sonic F.jpg|Sonic Front R842 - Sonic B.jpg|Sonic Rear R842 - Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front R842 - Offroad B.jpg|Offroad Rear R842 - Transform F.jpg|Transform Front R842 - Transform B.jpg|Transform Rear * 2,200 SB - Tensor * 2,200 SB - Incline * 2,200 SB - Rex * 2,200 SB - Optima * 2,200 SB - Excel * 2,200 SB - Supremo * 1,500 SB - Glint * 1,500 SB - Cascade * 1,200 SB - Exodus * 1,200 SB - Kineto * 1,200 SB - Sonic * 60,000 IGC - Offroad (30) * 60,000 IGC - Transform (30) Trivia The Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro is the car with most Special Edition models. It has 5 of them. Appearances This is a list of all appearances of Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro in the Need for Speed: Series NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSN.jpg NFSS2.jpg Gallery Audi R8 Cop.jpg|Audi R8 4.2 Cop Edition Audi R8 Darius.jpg|Audi R8 4.2 Darius Audi R8 Shift.jpg|Audi R8 4.2 Shift References Category:Cars Category:Audi Category:SpeedBoost Category:AWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:IGC Cars Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Class B